A Game Worth Playing
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: What do you get when you mix James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin, a sleeping house, a clear potion, and a bottle of Firewhiskey? Why, Teddy's new favorite game of course!


"Jamie!"

James Sirius Potter looked up at the exclamation of his name, a grin taking over his features as he caught a glimpse of messy teal locks before his eyes met with a pair of smiling green.

"Teddy! I thought you weren't going to be back for another week!" James asked incredulously, standing to embrace his best friend and god-brother as the older teen vigorously hugged him back.

"You know I can never resist you" Teddy said with a wink, ruffling the others hair as he kicked the door shut behind him, leaving his bag where he had previously stood and flopping onto the brunette's bed.

"How was Ireland?" James asked curiously. Teddy had gone to work with Charlie and learn more about the Irish dragon's, hoping to begin apprenticing the trainer someday.

"It was bloody amazing Jamie" Teddy said wistfully, patting the spot next to him on the bed on which James promptly sat. "I begin training next month; Charlie said he thought I was ready."

"That's great Teddy" James said earnestly, smiling at Teddy's infectious grin. James was the only one Teddy allowed to call him that, having insisted that Ted sounded much more grown up when he was ten, and since then hadn't answered to anything but.

"So, how have you been since I've seen you last Jamie" Teddy asked, using the childhood nickname that never failed to make James smile.

James sighed, falling back to lie sideways across Teddy's stomach. "Same old, same old" he answered simply. "Nothing as interesting as working with dragons, that's for sure."

"Oh come on, there has to be _something_" Teddy insisted, "I haven't seen my best friend in a month, and all you have to say to me is that without me your life's been same old, same old?"

James shifted uncomfortably. The truth was that he had missed Teddy like crazy, more than a best friend, or even god-brother should. James shrugged, "Of course I missed you Teddy, but what can I say, my life's dull."

"Well, how are the others? Everyone else was asleep except for Lily who answered the door before going back to bed. I swear, you're a right little insomniac you are."

James laughed, frowning as Teddy shifted under him.

"Hey!" he complained, "Pillows aren't supposed to move."

"Sorry, leg cramp. " Teddy murmured, shifting again on the bed. "Give me a massage?"

James rolled his eyes but sat up anyway, "you're unbelievable."

"Yep, and that's why you love me" Teddy smirked, winking. "But first . . ." he said, reaching under the bed and feeling around until he pulled out the half drunk bottle of firewhiskey they had stashed their two months ago, "How about we play a game?"

James pursed his lips. The last game Teddy had coerced him into playing ended with him left naked on the roof. "What kind of game?" he asked cautiously, not quite sure he wanted to know.

"Oh relax" Teddy said, waving a hand carelessly as he pulled a vial containing a clear liquid out of his pocket.

Dark eyebrows furrowed as James asked, "What's that?"

"Veritaserum" Teddy said proudly, "Brewed it last night for fun."

James sighed, "You're the only person I know who makes potions for 'fun'."

Teddy shrugged, "Eh, well, are you up for a game of Truth or Truth?"

The younger teen thought it over for a minute before nodding carefully, "Alright, just so long as you don't ask anything . . . odd."

"Well where's the fun in that? Just relax Jamie" Teddy said as he stretched his legs out across the brunette's lap as he uncorked the firewhiskey and poured the potion inside. He then re-corked the bottle, shaking it up a bit before he opened it once more. "Now" he said, tipping his head back as he took a swig of the burning alcohol before offering it to James who drank a few sips as well, "can I have a massage?"

James sighed, before moving his hands to lie gingerly on the older teen's long legs, beginning to kneed the jean clad limbs gently as Teddy hummed appreciatively.

"You know" Teddy mused, "You have princess hands."

James rolled his eyes, merely slapping Teddy firmly on the leg and earning a small yelp from the teal haired boy before urging him to start the game.

"_Okay_" Teddy said, stretching the word "who was your first kiss?"

James grimaced, recalling the disturbing encounter as he answered "Amanda Goyle."

"_What?_" Teddy asked, clearly incredulous as he tried, and failed, to hold in his laugh. "How'd that happen?"

"She ambushed me under the mistletoe before the holidays in fourth year."

"What'd Al say about it?"

"Nothing" James said, "I haven't told him, he'd never let me live it down, and if you value your life you'll keep your gob shut!"

"Aww, poor Jamie" Teddy cooed, ruffling his friend's hair and earning a dark glower from the boy "Alright, alright I won't tell, don't get your panties in a bunch. Your turn."

"Well, who was your first kiss?"James said, returning the question.

Teddy smirked, "Who do you think?" he asked, taking another sip of the spiked firewhiskey before handing it to James who did the same.

James made a face, more from the answer than the alcohol, "Victoire?"

Teddy chuckled, "Why say it like that; she is your cousin after all."

"That only makes it worse!"

"Is little Jamie jealous?"

"Oi, I'm not little!" James said in exasperation, "I'm sixteen Teddy."

"So maybe you're not the little boy I remember, but you still haven't answered my question, are you jealous?"

James pursed his lips. This is why he hated Teddy's games. He knew he'd have to answer because of the stupid Veritaserum, but that didn't mean he couldn't prolong the inevitable. "Maybe" he hedged.

"Jamie?"

"Alright, alright, yes, I'm a bit jealous" he muttered.

"Hey, it's fine" Teddy murmured, running a hand gently, instead of ruffling as he usually did, through brunette locks. "If it's any consolation we broke up before I left. But regardless, you're my best friend, you don't have to worry about her replacing you or anything like that."

James inwardly sighed in relief, and merely nodded. Teddy only thought he was jealous as a friend. "So, what's your most embarrassing moment?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Teddy thought about it for a moment before a light dusting of pink crossed his features, "Oh Merlin" he groaned, placing a hand over his eyes as he chuckled. "Nana walked in on me while I was wanking once. She couldn't meet my eyes for a week!"

James chocked from laughter on the firewhiskey he had been about to swallow, the alcohol burning even more as his eyes watered. "That's horrible!" he crowed, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" Teddy exclaimed, "I just about died right there in embarrassment.

Teddy waited patiently with a slight glower on his face for James to quit laughing before he finally asked, "So, who do you fancy Jamie?"

James stilled instantly, face paling before blood rushed to his cheeks in a furious blush as he quickly looked away, shrugging. The words were on the tip of his tongue, choking him as he attempted to suppress the urge to just blurt out the truth.

"Jamie?"

James shook his head vigorously, his lips turning white with his attempt to keep them shut.

"Oh, c'mon Jamie, you can tell me."

James shook his head once more, standing to leave the room only to be grabbed around the waist and pushed down onto the bed, Teddy promptly straddling his waist as he pinned the younger teen's wrists above him, preventing escape.

"Jamie?" Teddy prompted, grinning at the struggling teen under him, "Just tell me."

James shook his head again, pursing his lips defiantly.

Teddy smirked, an idea coming to him as he shifted his grip to hold both of James' hands in one of his as he moved the other down the length of the younger teen's torso, tickling him mercilessly as James writhed underneath him.

"Ah!" James cried, laughing as he tried to move away. "Okay, okay" he panted, squealing as the tickling continued. "You!" he shouted, "You, okay? I fancy you Teddy!"

Teddy stopped to stare down at James in surprise, "What?"

"I said I liked you Teddy" James said, sitting up and bucking the older teen off of him as he turned his back on the boy, facing the wall and crossing his arms protectively around his waist.

"Jamie?" Teddy asked softly.

"Look, Teddy, it's not that I want to fancy you!" James shouted, now unable to stop the rush of words leaving him. "It just happened! One day I only hero worshiped you like a big brother, and then all of a sudden I start thinking you're hot, and loving that damned grin you only gave to me, and of course you just had to go and bloody give me Veritaserum you fucking prick!"

Teddy blinked, staring at James' back as it rose and fell with his ragged breaths.

"Jamie" Teddy said softly, placing a gentle hand on the younger teen's shoulder as he turned James to face him, looking into watery brown eyes pleadingly. "Hey, calm down."

"Can we please just forget about this" James begged, "I promise I'll try and get over this, can we please just act like it never happened?"

"Are you kidding?" Teddy asked, grinning to reassure James that he hadn't meant the words in a bad way, "how could you ask me to forget something as amazing as the fact that you fancy me too?"

"Too?" James asked, almost incredulous.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie" Teddy sighed, shaking his head in amusement as he gently cupped James' cheek in his hand. "The reason I broke up with Victoire was because there was someone else. There's always been someone else. Yes you, you dolt. I've fancied you for a long time Jamie." He murmured softly.

James blushed, breath hitching slightly as Teddy leaned in with a soft smile and placed a feather light kiss to his lips. James' eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the gentle touch, hands coming up to wrap themselves around Teddy's neck as Teddy placed a steadying hand on his hip, rubbing soothing circles on the exposed patch of skin from where his t-shirt had ridden up. James shyly met Teddy's tongue with his own, groaning slightly as Teddy explored his mouth expertly.

"Jamie" Teddy breathed as he pulled away so that they were a mere breath apart, panting slightly as they stared at each other, "Be my boyfriend?"

James smirked, "That sounds more like a demand than a question."

Teddy shrugged, smirking slightly, "Take it how you like it, but now that I've got you, I have no intention of giving you up to anyone else" he murmured, tugging James' bottom lip between his teeth lightly before letting go.

"Hmm" James hummed, "I think I could be okay with that."

"So, is that a yes?" Teddy prompted, pecking his lips a few times before moving back.

James grinned, tangling his hands in teal locks before pulling the older teen into anther kiss, murmuring against his lips, "That's a heck yes"

_AN: Special thanks to Cheeky Slytherin Lass for giving me the prompt!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
